


Pre-Dinner Snacks

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Retired!Dean, They are married, complete fluff, cookie stealing, human!Cas, melt your teeth sweetness, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't say no to the puppy dog eyes and Castiel thinks he's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Dinner Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up fluff right here. Had a Facebook prompt and went with it. 
> 
> I have no beta so mistakes are my own.

Castiel laughed quietly to himself as he listened to the sounds of Dean chasing their son around the house. He could hear the little boy giggling as Dean no doubt tickled him. 

When they came back to the kitchen Bobby was on Dean's shoulders, the ex-hunter holding his legs as the child played with his hair. Castiel looked at Dean with a loving expression as he set the boy down, leaning over to kiss him as Dean came closer. 

"What's for dinner?" Dean asked as he pulled a beer from the fridge. Before Castiel could answer Bobby piped up. 

"Daddy can I has a cookie? Pwease!?" 

Dean reached for the cookie jar but stopped at Castiel's strong voice. "Dean we talked about this." He turned to his son then. "After dinner you can have cookies ok?" 

Bobby and Dean both gave him pouty looks but Castiel ignored them, turning back to check on the food. He heard an excited little giggle and turned, catching Bobby's little butt as he ran around the corner. 

He looked at Dean as the hunter froze, his mouth full of something. 

"Wha--?" Dean mumbled, acting completely innocent. 

Castiel just shook his head and smiled as he went back to the food. Dean shrugged and grabbed him from behind, pressing closer to his husband's back. 

"He's never going to learn rules at this rate," Castiel said as he leaned against him. 

"Hey don't blame me! Blame Sam!" Dean said with a laugh. "He's the one who taught him the puppy eyes...I can't say no to that can I?" 

Castiel turned and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Yeah you're right, they are hard to say no to." 

He pulled Dean in and kissed him, the sweet taste of the cookie mixed with Dean's already wonderful flavor. 

"Eww!!" 

They both turned to look and saw Bobby peeking at them from the kitchen island. Dean went after him, picking up the laughing child and tickling his tummy. Castiel laughed with them as he watched the little boy squirm. 

"Ok you two, go set the table, dinner's almost ready!" 

As they left Castiel finished up, sneaking a cookie as well before following.


End file.
